Sofia the First: Forever Royal
'Sofia the First: Forever Royal '''is a television special that is scheduled to premiere on September 8, 2018 and is the final episode of the series. Plot Sofia and Miranda are riding in the Royal Coach to Dunwiddie Villiage. They arrive at the shoe shop that used to being their home. Sofia finds it just as they left it. Miranda shows her why she brought Sofia there: She made her daughter a pink dress and martching shoes that match her origanial Princess dress to wear for her graduation. Sofia happily thanks her mother and then goes to change. After Sofia has changed into the outfit, the pair heasd back to Enchancia Castle. Sofia can't believe today is her last day at Royal Prep. Miranda staes that she can't believe she went to Royal Prep or that she's a Queen, noting they've come a long way, to which Sofia sighs. Miranda asks Sofia what's wrong. Sofia explains that the other students want her to make a speech at graduation and she doesn't know what the riht thing to say is on such a big day. Miranda assures her she'll do fine. Sofia's animal friends give her a tart. Cedric gives her a new tiara. Roland, Amber, and James are excited for graduation and the Royal Family heads to the coach. Chrysta and Skye show up and tell Sofia she needs to go to the Mystic Isles: Azurina has spotted Prisma on the Isle of Crystals. Sofia tells Amber, who agrees to cover for her. Sofia, Skye, and Chrysta then head to the Mystic Isles. On the way to the Mystic Isles, Sofia tells Chrysta that it's odd that Prisma would go to the Isle of Crystals since the Wicked Nine are all in the Protectors' Castle on the Isle of Protectors. Sofia quickly realizes that her sighting on the Isle of Crystal is a decoy to lure the Protectors away while she obtains the Wicked Nine. Chrysta assures Sofia that Garish was left behind to guard the Protectors' Vault which has an unbreakable lock. Sofia reminds her that Prisma has her Nessci-Key and might break into the Vault with it. Sofia, Skye, and Chrysta then head to the Protectors Castle where, sure enough, Prisma has broken into the Vault. Prisma then sets in motion her plan to absorb the magic of the Wicked Nine. Using their Enchantlets, Sofia and Chysta finally stop Prisma and recapture her. Sofia even gets her Nessci-Key back. Orion and vega arrive with the other Protectors, who take Prisma away. Orion notes that the Locket of Vor has been destroyed and hopes Vor is destroyed too. Sofia asks who Vor is and Orion explains that Vor is an evil sorceress who tried to use her magic ring to conquer every single Realm eons ago. The Protectors stopped her and imprisioned her Spirit inside her Locket. They then divided up her Ring and sealed them inside the Wicked Nine. Sofia wonders if that was why Prisma was seeking the Wicked Nine. Vega reminds her that Prisma just wanted all of that power for herself. However, Vega also tells Sofia that if Prisma had completed the spell Vor would have been released. Sofia heads back to the Ever Realm to attend her graduation. At Royal Prep, everyone is wondering where Sofia is. Amber assures everyone that Sofia's on her way. Sofia arrives on Skye and finds Desmond, who's hiding because he's afriead to give his speech as the velectorian. Sofia pulls him to the stage and they gives their speeches together, to everyone's joy. Back on the Mystic Isles, Twitch and Wormwood visit Prisma in her cell. Prisma is furious that she came so far just to fail. Suddenly, Vor's spirit appears before Prisma. It turns out that Prisma ''did complete the spell and freed Vor. Vor hands Prisma her Ring. The second Prisma puts it on, Vor enters Prisma and becomes flesh and blood. Vor reveals that she was suing Prisma to get what she she needed to resurrect herself. Now that she's restored she now plans to get her revenge on the Protectors and Sofia. Wormwood and Twitch pledge themselves to her. Vor turns Twitch into a unicorn and imprisons the Protectors. Back at Royal Prep, everyone is preparing to go home. Vivian is sad since they will be going to different schools. Amber tells her they will all still be friends. Everyone then leaves to go to the party. Clover comes up to congradulate Sofia. Suddenly, Sofia gets a call from Chrysta. Chrysta informs her of Vor's release and the imprisonment of the Protectors. Sofia asks Amber to cover for her. She then heads to the Mystic Isles with Clover on Skye. On the Mystic Isles, It is revealed that Vor has Chrysta under a mind control spell and that her call to Sofia is bait to lure Sofia into a trap. Vor plans to trap Sofia in the Ever Realm and conquer the Ever Realm starting with the Kingdom of Enchancia. Sofia, Clover, and Skye arrive at the Protectors' Castle. Orion and the other Protectors warn her about Vor's trap. Sofia and Clover stop in time but Skye falls into the trap: A magical barrier that keeps anything from getting out. Chrysta reveals the real purpose of her call earlier. Vega tells Sofia that Vor's goal is to spead evil everywhere she goes and is heading to Enchancia. Orion also warns her that Vor's going to seal the gate to the Mystic Isles and that if she doesn't get through in time she'll be trapped in the Mystic Isles forever. With Skye trapped, Sofia turns herself into a Flying Unicorn and heads to the gate. Sure enough, Vor has cast a spell to seal the gate. Thanks to the spped of her Flying Unicorn form, Sofia gets through just in time. Sofia and Clover also find Vor just in time to see her conjure a legion of Crystal Soilder to conquer Enchancia and then the Ever Realm. Sofia and Clover feel they can't handle this and fly off to go get help. At Enchancia Castle, Baileywick and Cedric are getting the castle ready for the party. Miranda states that the decorations are almost as nice as having the whole family back together. She then states "Speaking of which: Where is Sofia?" Amber tells them Sofia is running an errand. James notes that Sofia has been running a lot of errands lately. Meanwhile, Vivian, Desmond, Ruby, and Jade are on their way to the party at Enchancia Castle. Jade thanks Vivian for taking them to the party. Vivian tells her "Any friend of Sofia is a friend of mine." Suddenly, the quartet spots a pink unicorn. The Unicorn is revealed to be Sofia when she changes back into herself, to their shock. They ask Sofia how she did that to which Sofia reveals the truth about her Amulet. She then tells them about Vor. The quartet agree to help Sofia as she's always been there for them. In Dunwiddie Village, the group unleahes an ambush on Vor and her minions. Vor overpowers them with her magic. Lucinda show up to help but Vor is still too powerful. Sofia urges her friends to go to the castle and warn her family. However, her friends tell her to do that as they still want to help her. Unfortanately, after Sofia leaves Vor easily subdues them. On her way back to the castle, Sofia tries to summon Minimus. Vor appears but Minimus rescues Sofia and flies her to safety. Vor attacks the castle. Cedric tries to fight back but Wormwood takes her wand, enabling Vor to take him and the Royal Family prisoners. Meanwhile, Sofia and Minimus have retreated to the Secret Library. Sofia discovers Vor's conquest in the distance and feels like all hope is lost. Suddenly, her Amulet glows blue. The Lirary then follows suit. A book called The Tale of Princess Sofia is selected. Sofia rides the elevator down to recieve the story. The book goes inside the pendulem and the Narraor tells Sofia her latest story: Once, there was a young girl named Sofia. She lived in the village with her mother, Miranda, and was happy, but missed her father, a sailor, who had been lost at sea. In the nearby castle lived King Roland II, who had wanted a family so badly he tried making a wish in a wishing well. The wish came true and twins were born. But the Queen fell gravely ill. The children were happy but never knew what it was like to have a mother. Until one day King Roland and Miranda fell in love and married. Sofia treasured her new family more than anything and she also became a Princess with the responsibility to protect her family, friends, and all those who dwelt in her Kingdom. So when the day came the evil Vor took everything Sofia held dear the young Princess was faced with her biggest challenge yet. ''Sofia sadly notes she already tried to give this story a happy ending and she failed. The Narrator tells her "But Sofia you are the Storykeeper." The pendulem then turns into a man who is revealed to be the Narrator. The Narrator tells Sofia tells Sofia that he is the first Storykeeper. He built the Secret Library centuries ago and filled it with many books that didn't have happy ending. He also tells Sofia that she is one of the few who have been able to follow in his footsteps so magnifiectly. He also reminds Sofia that all she loves is in danger and only she can save them. However, he also explains that she must be willing to face this evil on her own and be willing to make the ultimate sacrifice. Sofia send Minimus to the harbor to wait for her and exits the Library to save her family. First, she turns herself into a Mermaid and swims back to the passageway to her room. She then enters her room with her shrinking ability. She then uses the Whichway Bow to find her family in Cedric's tower. Robin and Mia show up. After explaining what's going on, Sofia turns into a bird. After sending her bird friends to get help, Sofia flies into Cedric's tower. Sofia breaks the spell and, with help from her animal friends, she breaks her family out. When they get to the harbor, Sofia tells her father she must stay. Roland insists on getting them to safety but Amber agrees with Sofia and, after Sofia turns into a Flying Horse, goes with her with the rest of the family following suit. When they arrive back at the castle, Sofia and Amber, after remembering how Elena was trapped inside it, decide to trap Vor inside the Amulet of Avalor. Sofia activates the ability, but Vor pulls Sofia inside with her, despite Amber's attempts to keep it from happening. With Vor trapped inside the Amulet, the effects of her magic get undone. Cedric arrives and subdues Twitch and Wormwood. Inside the Amulet, Sofia is nearly brought to her knees in defeat by Vor, but seeing the spirits of the Disney Princesses who had been summoned in her times of need, is able to fight back and defeat Vor once and for all, destroying her spirit and freeing Prisma, who is guilt-ridden over what happened and apologizes for everything she has done. Sofia's friends, the Three Good Fairies, and the Protectors arrive at the castle. When Amber reveals what happened to Sofia, Cedric summons his parents and, with everyone's help, casts a spell that frees Sofia and Prisma, who surrenders willingly to the Protectors, accepting being taken back and incarcerated once more. A relieved Miranda hugs her daughter. Orion declares Sofia Protector of the Ever Realm, and he and the other Protectors transform Sofia's dress into her new Protector suit. Cedric gives Sofia back her Amulet. Roland thanks Cedric for saving his step-daughter and tells him that, from now on, he will be called "Cedric the Great". Everyone then goes inside to celebrate. Trivia *This is the sixth and final special in the series, followed by ''Once Upon a Princess, "The Floating Palace", "The Curse of Princess Ivy", Elena and the Secret of Avalor, and "The Mystic Isles" *The Secret Library makes its seventh and final appearance in this special *Sofia defeats Vor in the Amulet of Avalor. *Sofia becomes a full fledged protector. *Tilly reveals that she knows about the Mystic Isles and the Protectors. Gallery Forever Royal Sofia's Pink Amulet.png Forever Royal (4).png Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Special episodes Category:Hour-Long Specials